Blog użytkownika:Miss Stark/Kraina Lodu 2- Rozdział 3
Elsę obududziły promienie wpadające do niej przez okno. Było to bardzo przyjemne, ale szybko Elsa otworzyła oczy i przypomniała sobie swój poprzedni sen. -Czyli, że ten las, Estera... To również było wytworem mojej wyobraźni?- Elsa odetchnęła z ulgą. - Już się bałam, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę... Ah! Byłabym zapomniała! Przecież dziś odbywa się ślub Anny i Kristoffa!- Elsa szybko wyskoczyła z łóżka i pomknęła w stronę toaletki. Rozczesała włosy i pozostawiła je rozpuszczone, a żeby było ładniej- naniosła na nie kilka płatków śniegu. W uszy wpięła sobie długie kolczyki, a na dłoń założyła bransoletkę z jej ulubionym wzorem... śnieżynkami. Następnie przeglądała swoją obszerną szafę, ale nic nie przypadło jej do gustu, więc uznała, że prościej będzie suknię po prostu wyczarować. Po ukończonym upiększaniu, zapukała do komnaty siostry.- Proszę wejść!- zawołała radośnie księżniczka. Otworzywszy drzwi, Elsa ujrzała przed sobą Annę w białej sukni z długim trenem, welonem i lśniącej tiarze we włosach. - I jak, podoba Ci się?- Anna odwróciła się do oszołomionej siostry. - Wyglądasz pięknie- wycedziła Elsa podchodząc do siostry i mocno ją przytulając. - Całe szczęście, że mój sen okazał się nie prawdą, nie chciałabym, żeby tak się stało- odetchnęła Elsa. - Aaa... O jaki sen Ci chodzi?- zapytała Anna z ciekawskim wyrazem twarzy. Elsa się ocknęła myśląc:" Po co ja jej o tym mówiłam?". - Żaden. A zresztą... I tak on nie była prawdą. To tylko sen- uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Nagle rozległo się bicie dzwonów. - Dzwony...- westchnęły razem. - DZWONY!!!- krzyknęły i szybko pobiegły do kaplicy, gdzie miał się odbyć sakrament. Weszły do przedsionka, odetchnęły trochę po dłuższym biegu i usłyszały "Marsza Weselnego". Wrota się otworzyły. Anna zobaczyła elegancko ubranego ukochanego stojącego przy ołtarzu. Chociaż już nie biegła, to ręce trzęsły jej się, a w płucach brakowało oddechu. - Spokojnie- szepnęła Elsa chwytając siostrę za drżące dłonie. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, sama zobaczysz- uśmiechnęła się. Według polecenia siostry Anna złapała oddech i razem pomknęły przez środkową część kaplicy. Anna stanęła naprzeciwko ukochanego wpatrując się w jego piwne duże oczy, a on odwzajemnił się tym samym. - Zebraliśmy się tu dziś, aby połączyć więzłem małżeńskim tych dwoje: Księżniczkę Annę oraz Kristoffa- zaczął kaznodzieja. Później poprosił o obrączki, a wtedy wszyscy zorientowali się, że Olafa nie ma! - Gdzie jest Olaf?- pytali między sobą ludzie. W tym samym momencie we wrota wpadł zdyszany Olaf. - Przepraszam, wszystkich bardzo, ale niestety zaczęło okropnie wiać- poskarżył się bałwanek. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Dla mnie to nie jest takie zabawne- obużył się. Podał obrączki Kristoffowi i Annie. Anna pierwsza wzięła obrączkę, powiedziała przysięgę i wsunęła narzeczonemu pierścień. Następnie Kristoff powiedział takie same słowa do ukochanej i gdy obrączka prawie została na palcu Anny, z dzidzińca rozległ się przeraźliwy huk. Ludzie wraz z Elsą wyjrzeli przez wrota. Zaniepokojona Anna i równie poddenerwowany Kristoff pobiegli zobaczyć co się dzieje. Anna ujrzała Elsę wyraźnie przerażoną tym co widzi. Kiedy Anna spojrzała na niebo ujrzała wiatr zmieszany z piaskiem, który powalał wszystko to, co stanęło na jego drodze. - A nie mówiłem, że wiało?- upomniał się Olaf. Anna spytała się siostry: - Elso, czy właśnie to było w twoim śnie? - Nie...- wycedziła królowa. - To co właśnie widzisz, jest jeszcze gorsze niż to sobie wyobrażałam... C.D.N Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach